the past is gone with the wind
by mikukagamine4
Summary: A Story starring:Amu Hinamori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Kukai Sohma. Other characters noted. Nothing but the plot is mine.Ikuto and Amu age differemce:2 yrs
1. meeting

**MIKAN'S POV**

'Where is that girl, Amu Hinamori? I have to take her to Gakuen Alice!' I thought. Taking out the note Naru-Sensei gave me, I read it. It said:

_1. Go to the Seiyo School._

_2. Wait for a pink headed and honey colour eyed girl. She might be with another girl with hair like yours._

_3. Come back to Gakuen Alice ASAP! (With her of course!)_

_Naru-Sensei_

"A heart? Seriously. Now I understand what Natsume meant back then."Just as I said that I saw a tomboyish looking pink haired girl come out with 2 boys and 2 girls.' Amu! ' I thought, stuffing Naru-Sensei's note back into my side bag. "Amu!" I yelled going toward her. "Amu, do you know this girl?"A boy with blond hair and crimson eyes asked Amu."No Tadase-Kun..." Amu replied. "Can I talk with you for a sec?"I asked her, panting a bit for I ran. "Uh...Okay?" She said. I took her aside."I am Mikan Sakura. I come from a school named Gakuen Alice. You have to come there with me. You are the selected transfer student. Any objections?"I said, expecting an outcry."Fine, I'll come. When do we leave? I can't stand these feigners anymore."She said. "On the 10th at 6:30 pm. Uh... Feigners?"I asked. "Yeah. All they do is feigning their concern."Said Amu, with a distant look on her face. "Well then, that's good. I have to round up one more guy now."I remarked, happily."Who is that?"Amu asked. "Uh...Ikuto Tsukiyomi."I said."Wait, what? Did you just say IKUTO TSUKIYOMI?"Amu said, greatly surprised."Uh...yes?"I said, even more surprised."You called? I'm here, Amu!"Said a voice. I looked for its owner. Amu looked up a tree near her."Ikuto!"She exclaimed. "Since when were you up there?!"She added."Only a few moments" He said, jumping down. All this time we had forgotten about the other four. Now they were holding a conference between themselves. I heard that guy named Tadase say something like 'Perfect Time'. Just then a girl with long blonde twin tails came to them. "Utau, it's time for action!"I heard Tadase say. In a moment I saw Utau get bat-like wings. Then, all in a flash, Utau kicked Amu's Side-bag. Four pretty eggs rolled out and Utau stamped each of them. "Utau!"I heard Ikuto's voice. He looked pretty angry. "What Big bro? You mad?"Said Utau cockily."Ran? Miki? Suu? Dia? Answer me! Please answer!"Said Amu, looking as if she were fighting back tears."N-no...Nooo!"She said, tears rapidly falling onto the dry pavement. Tadase, Utau and the other three were laughing on Amu.

**AMU'S POV**

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia's eggs lay on the pavement in pieces. No. Utau couldn't have. Never. Words went round and round inside my head. '_Best friends...Amu-Chan!Hinamori-san!I love you...I will protect you...I'll help you...Can I keep liking you? Tadase, Kairi, Yaya, Rima...Why? Were all those words lies? .LIARS!'._"LIARS!"I yelled. The school ground was empty. Almost. A familiar person with spiky brown hair was standing there."Kukai...?How come you're here?"I asked my Sempai."Amu-kun, why are you crying?"He said. He had always helped me when my head felt fuzzy. He helped me see things clearly. He always helped me out of trouble. How could he help me now?"Sempai...my eggs...Utau broke them...broken...never going to return..."I said, looking at him helplessly."U-Utau? You broke them? Weren't you friends?"He said, his face looked blank."Yeah so what? I don't care for her or those eggs. I just did what he told me to do."Utau said, pointing at Tadase."T-Tadase? You said..."Said Kukai and his voice trailed off. "Amu said we are liars, and so we are. Anything else?"Tadase said. He looked bored and disgusted."N-no. I mean, WHAT did you mean by THAT?!"Said Kukai, a bit confused."I said what I wanted to say." Tadase said cockily."Yaya...Kairi...Rima...you too? I mean, wasn't she your friend? She helped you, Rima, in freeing yourself from your cooped up life, didn't she? Didn't she help you, Kairi, and freed you from your sisters words and help your sister by freeing her from Easter? Yaya...She helped you in many things as well too, right?"Said Kukai and walked toward them."I never expected you all to be like this. Tadase, I never expected this. Why did I help you? I don't know. You are not fit to be a king. Doing such things."He said. He looked angry. Then I looked at Yaya and Rima. They were crying."Amu...we're sorry! We're so sorry! We didn't mean to! Please forgive us! Can you ever forgive us?" They said. Kairi was looking away. His face was red. He wanted to apologise but he was too shy. Only Tadase was still smiling cockily. I smiled at how Kairi was acting."Rima, Yaya, Kairi, I forgive you all. However, I can't continue this way. It will remind me of the past. We are still friends, but I am transferring to another school, Gakuen Alice. I hope to start afresh and make new friends, starting with Mikan. I will never, ever forget you all. I leave on the 10th. I know you repent what you did, and I am happy."I said, smiling."WHAT!?"Said Kairi, Rima, Yaya and Kukai at once, in sync. "WHAT!? You mean all this drama was unnecessary? Ugh...You're hopeless."Tadase, along with Utau."Mmm...You forget yourself. You're the one who is hopeless." I said, with a small smile.


	2. Arranging

**AMU'S POV**

"Mmm...You forget yourself. You're the one who is hopeless." I said, with a small smile."You mean that you are not going to stay here anymore?Do your parents know this?"Kukai asked."Yes they do. I saw to that personally. Ask anything you want to."Mikan said.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Anything?"Asked that sempai named Kukai."Yes, anything" I replied."How did you get your hair permed at such a small age?"Kukai asked."That's natural...uh wait, perm? I MEAN, related to her transfer!"I said. Kukai, Ikuto and Amu were laughing their...uh...backs off."You had to see her face when she realized! It looked soo blank!"Kukai said laughing like anything."So what is this school anyways?"He asked still laughing. "Gakuen Alice is a school for people with superior abilities. Amu is one of them. It doesn't accept everyone who chooses it. It chooses people. Once you enter they cut off your connection to the outside. I can't reveal anything more."I said, out of breath."You mean never, ever again?"He asked seriously."Not until she's 20 years old "I replied."Amu-tan! Don't go!"Said Yaya, the girl who looked like me."Um...never?"Kukai asked."Yes never. I mean between now and wh-"I was cut off by a sound. _Waraukara! Pika Pika no Taiyo no yo nii!_My phone! I replied to the call."Uh...who?"I said."Naru-sensei! I just got the latest news! You have to round up another boy named Kukai Sohma!"Naru-sensei said."Uh, wh-who?"I asked."K-U-K-A-I S-O-H-M-A!"He yelled."Thanks! Bye!"I said closing my phone."Who was that?"Amu asked."Naru-sensei. My H.R. teacher. I have to round up another person named 'Kukai Sohma'."I said, not realizing that Amu's sempai's name was also Kukai."M-me?"Said Kukai."You're Kukai Sohma?"I asked, taken aback." yes I am." he said."Oh in that case you ha-_Waraukara! Pika Pika Taiyo no yo nii!_My phone again! "Yes! What do you want?"I asked, exasperated."Oi. Girly-sensei asked me to tell you that you leave tomorrow at 1 pm."Came a familiar, bored voice."Natsume!"I said. _Click!_ He put off the call."ANO BAKA!"I yelled into the receiver."A-ano b-baka? Who?"Amu asked."Natsume Hyuuga."I said showing them his photo. I had taken it with all my friends back on Natsume's birthday."He looks like a cat..."Amu said. "right?!"I said, happy that someone thought the same as me."Isn't it me who is the cat?"Ikuto said."There's a cat in everyone's life!"Both I and Amu said, slapping Ikuto on his back."What about your Shugo Chara?"Tadase asked. he looked disgusted."I mean aren't they important? They are YOUR Shugo Chara!"He yelled at Amu."Nee(hey)...You want a taste of my strength? If yes, please continue."I said in a cold voice."Yeah sure. What can a girl do anyways!"He snickered."Hm...Wrong move!"I said. In a moment, saying 'Gomen(sorry)' to everyone, I slapped him so hard he went back about four steps, and then I grabbed hold of his collar and threatened "Yes...What more can I do? Wanna see?"."N-no! Let go of me!"He said, like a small girl. Amu, Rima, Yaya, Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi were clapping in awe. Utau was moving back slowly. The moment I looked away to say something to Amu, she ran. "AHHHH!"I exclaimed."I forgot something so important!" "WHAT did you forget?"Amu asked."We are to leave at 1 pm tomorrow!"I said."What! Then what about packing?"Kukai, Amu and Ikuto yelled. Pack your clothes ASAP. The rest can be packed later and sent there. "Nee(hey), Amu? Can I stay at your home tonight?"I asked."Yeah, sure. Help me in packing." She replied. 


	3. Mikan and Amu

**(Amu and Mikan are currently is a girl. NOT A BOY. SHE IS A GIRL. NO DUAL PERSONALITIES!)**

**Mikan: Oi! Natsume! We have to do the honours! Natsume: The Baka who wrote this story does not own anything except the plot. Me: B-baka?-pulls out baka canon-Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Runs after him- Amu: U-uh...I'm off to Utau's. I'm glad she's still my friend! Ikuto-nyan: N-nyan?**

**AMU'S POV**

"Nee (hey), Amu? Can I stay at your home tonight?"Mikan asked."Yeah, sure. Help me in packing." I replied. After saying bye to everyone, we rushed home."Ma!I'm home!"I yelled as soon as I opened the front door."Welcome back, Onee-chan (Big sis).Who is this other Onee-chan?"Ami asked. She had her cute innocent look on her face."She is my new friend, Mikan Sakura. Where's mom, Ami?"I asked."Making dinner. "She replied, leading us to the kitchen."Mama I ...Uh...need to talk to you!"I said, seeing her. "Ah! Amu-chan!"Came a voice." Nadeshiko!"I exclaimed when I saw her."How come your here? "I ask. "I heard about your transfer from Yaya and Kairi. I met them in the park."Nadeshiko replied."Uh...Amu? Look at Ami!"Mikan exclaimed, a bit worried. I turned to see Ami playing with the vegetable knife. She cut her hand. "U-u-u-u-uwahhhhhhhh!"She cried."Ami! Wait a sec!"I said. I tried to do a chara-nari with Suu but failed. Then I remembered she was erased. "I brought the bandages!"Mikan said coming into the room. Then she wrapped up Ami's hand carefully after cleaning it. "You're good at it!"I exclaim after seeing that Ami didn't even shriek once like when I wrap the bandage."Thank you! There! A small butterfly!"She said, putting a small bow at the end of Ami's bandage. Ami looked at the bandage then Mikan then the bandage and again Mikan with sparkles and love in her eyes (anime style!) and then she ran away while playing with the butterfly (Bandage)."She didn't even shriek! You're really good at it!"I exclaimed in utter surprise."Ah...that. That Natsume always ends up getting hurt and I have to bandage him."She said, apparently amused."You must have had a good look!"I tease her. Her face went red. She apparently enjoyed the view!"Ha Ha Ha" Said Nadeshiko sarcastically. I felt a dark aura come from Mikan. She was starring daggers at me.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Then we teased each other for about three quarters of an hour about our crushes. They didn't find out my crush. Woohoo! Finally the three of us finished Amu's packing. By then it was already Ten thirty. We dropped Nadeshiko home. On our way back, was it just me or did I see a boy of about 15 years playing a violin in the park. Strangely enough he had cat ears on his head and a tail. Amu seemed to stop to look at him for a moment before skipping beside me. The tune was very beautiful."He's playing my favourite piece, Waltz of destiny" (Wadanohara and the great blue sea, RPG) I heard Amu mumble. She seemed happy."Why are you so happy?" I asked her."H-hm? H-happy? N-no!"She said, red in the face." Hee hee, Amu is that violin guy your crush?"I asked with an evil grin."N-no! I don't even know who he is "She said. Wrong move. "Amu! Is that you?"Came a voice. The violin guy's. "He knows you!"I said, in satisfaction. Then that violin guys ears and tail disappeared. He was Ikuto! Amu pretended to ignore him."Amu-chi!Don't ignore mee!"He said with puppy eyes."Mikan, save me. Please."She whispered to me."Na-na-na-boo-boo!"I said. I put out my tongue, winked and ran away. "Mikaaaaaaann!Nooooooo!"I heard her cry, but I didn't go back. I could see Ikuto's feelings.

**AMU'S POV**

That baka (idiot) Mikan!"What about going to the amusement park again? It isn't shut." Ikuto suggested."Uh-huh, fine."I reply seeing that this idea wasn't so crazy. I followed him to the amusement park. It was all sparkly and petty! Oi! Even I'm a girl! I love pink, sparkles, glitter and some things which are girly. That Neko read my mind."Sometimes you wanna be girly, eh? I'm not blaming you. I'm also an older brother. Go on, enjoy yourself. You almost never get the chance." He said. I laughed at him. I never laughed so openly. I ran to the unicorn merry-go-round."Anata ga noruga hitsuyoodesu?"(Do you need a ride?") He said."Ohime-sama"He added. He had reached it before me. How frustrating! Yet, I grabbed onto his hand and got onto the unicorn next to his.

- [1 hour time skip.]-

"Ha! That was so fun!"I said, out of breath for I was running."There are only 20 minutes left before the power goes and one more ride. The teacup. Stone, paper, scissors and the winner does what he or she wants" I added. We did stone paper and scissors and...I WON! And so Ikuto had to go into them with me! The power went a little bit later. I said bye to Ikuto and went home. Before leaving him, I turned around and said "Ikuto-nyan!" He looked so red."N-nyan?" But I had already run away from him. I laughed while running, all the way home. Mom was very surprised."Mikan is already asleep, Amu. It is already ten thirty darling" Mom said with a small smile. I went up to sleep.

- [Next day, Airport]-

Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima, Kairi and My family came to say goodbye to the three of us. All I felt before going inside the Airport was a strong, cold gust of wind. '_the past is gone with the wind...'_I thought. The plane ride was quite un-eventful. Except many girls staring at Kukai and Ikuto. Aaand boys at me and Mikan. Finally the ride was over.

Me: So how was that? Natsume: Baka-ish. Mikan: When I'm 15 a surprise will be coming. I'm still 13. I don't wanna wait. Me: Not only you. I don't want to even. Nor does Natsume, I assume? Natsume:-Red in face-I don't want to see the surprise. Tsubasa and Misaki: R&R everyone! Mikan: Tsubasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You're here!-hangs onto Tsubasa like a koala- Natsume:-death glares at Tsubasa- Off. Hage Tsubasa: Someone's jealous. We'll continue later.(Pulls out tongue at Natsume)


	4. Information

A few connections:-

**AUTHOR'S POV**

I have a few points to make clear.

No 1. Amu and Ikuto= 2 years apart (E.g.; Amu=13, Ikuto=15) I have not given their actual age difference from the manga, which is 5 years. I found the difference too long.

No 2. The huge fight that happened after they came back from the past (Mikan and co.) never happened. Yuka died in a plane crash. Yukihara's fate is the same as in the manga. Rei (persona) is Mikan's cousin.

No is six months bigger than Mikan, three months bigger then Ruka-pyon, one month smaller than Amu.

No 4. Nadeshiko is a girl. No Nagihiko. Only Nadeshiko. Nagihiko is her distant cousin, son of her mother's twin sister. And that's why they are so similar. Please avoid confusion.

No 5. The ESP dies because of too many clones.

No 6. Luna is still a girl in Mikan's class, her secret is undiscovered. She is really very jealous of Mikan and sick of her because she too, like Yuka, loved Izumi Yukihara and Yuka stole him away. She tries to hurt Mikan as much as possible. Then she fell in love with the ESP and he died and she blamed Yuka as Yuka kept erasing his clones

No 7. Really small point but Mikan doesn't adore Narumi-Sensei as much as in the manga, only as much as any other normal student.

No 8. Mikan doesn't have the Alice stealing/inserting Alice that Yuka had.

A Few Notes To Remember:-

Mikan's Alices: - (Alice stone-Orange-ish colour)

Nullification

Transportation(I know Sakurano-Sempai has it but I guess I won't be including him in my fanfic)

Can transport any object she wants to any location.

Secret elemental.

Amu's Alices: - (Alice stone- pink-ish gold)

Can create any kind of weapon from any material like air, water, ice etc...

Secret elemental

Natsume's Alices: - (Alice stone- Bright Red)

Fire Alice.(Elemental)

Can melt barriers.

Ikuto's Alices: - (Deep blue-ish purple)

Can fight using music, and heal using it.

Secret elemental.

Nicknames:-

Mikan# Mi-Chan, Mika, Mi~Ka~N (age 13)

Amu# Amu-Chi, Amu-Chan, Hina-San (Age 13)

Natsume# Natsume-Kun, Natsu (only Mikan can call him Natsu) (Age 13{6 months more than Mikan})

Ikuto# Ikuto-Kun, Ikuto-Sama (?-Fan girls) (Age 15)

Other nicknames for other characters noted.

Instruments

Mikan-Violin, Guitar

Amu-Guitar, Bass

Natsume-Flute

Ikuto-Violin

Siblings:-

Mikan: The big surprise I mentioned in the 3rd chap, Authors Notes(R&R) I'm not gonna reveal him/her till Mikan's 15

Amu: Ami Hinamori

Natsume: Aoi Hyuuga

Ikuto: Utau Tsukiyomi/Hoshina

**I am sorry for all the changes Peach-pit Sensei and Higuchi Tachibana. Gomen!**

**Thank You! Elemental Alices cannot be found using the Alice detector machine.**


	5. Day 1!

Mikan: Ohaio, Minna-san! Here's the new instalment! I looove ya all!

Me (aka Midori): Gomen, Minna-San!I forgot mentioning Kukai (-Sama; yes I'm a fangirl!) in my prev chap!*Panicking*

Kukai: You forgot mentioning me!?*Crawls into a hole and glares at Midori*

Me:*Panic* S-Sorry!Here's the info:-

Kukai Sohma is a year bigger than Amu and Mikan. Alices: - Can convince anyone to play any sport (OwO is that even an Alice?), even Narumi-Sensei (Narumi's Alice has reverse effect on Kukai! Woohoo!) Has a hidden Elemental Alice.

Me: Natsume's elemental Alice is Fire, Mikan's fourth one is her Elemental, Amu has one, Ikuto has one and Kukai and Ruka too have one. (All except Natsume's are not revealed until later. If you guessed one, post a review!)

Alice (Bakugan): Midori-Chan doesn't own anything from the story unless mentioned!

Me: Enjoy!

**AMU'S POV**

We got out of the plane and a taxi was waiting for us. In about twenty minutes we reached a huge gate. We got off the taxi and proceeded to them. Mikan touched the gates and a connection of the intercom came out of the wall.

"WHO IS IT?" it said. I could see from the screen that a person who looked a little like Mi-Chan was on the other side.

"Mikan Sak-I mean, Yukihara!"Mikan said into the receiver of the intercom.

"THERE IS NO ONE WITH THAT NAME OVER HERE" Said that guy.

"Uncle! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"She yelled while a waterfall came from her eyes.

"NO PERMISSION TO CALL ME UNCLE IN THE PUBLIC" He said, apparently mad. The gates opened. There was a completely different scene on the inside. I guess it was recess or something as people were walking about, here and there. There were about thirty all together. I saw a Black haired boy walking with a boy carrying a white rabbit.

"Natsume! Ruka-Pyon! Usagi-Chan!"Said Mikan who was overjoyed. Usagi-Chan? There was no girl. Also Nat-something-or-the-other had really red eyes, redder then in the picture Mi-Chan showed.

"Oi, Polka."Said Natsume, looking bored.

"Ah! Sakura-San!"Said the guy named Ruka.

"Ruka, My last name's no longer Sakura as grandpa died, it's Yukihara. Yet I like that nickname!"Said Mikan.

"And don't you dare call me Polka!"Said Mikan to Nat-something-or-the-other.

"Strawberries" He said. Mikan told him not to. He called her something else. And thus, bickering continued.

"Ara, the daily bickering has started already, Eh?" A voice said. I turned around to see a dark-haired sempai with a star under his left eye smirk.

"Tsubasaaaaaa-Sempai, You're here!"Mikan exclaimed and hung onto him like a koala. Uhuh, totally like Yaya. I noticed that Nat-something-or-the-other was glaring at that Sempai.

"Ah, Amu!" Mikan exclaimed"I forgot about you!"

"Tsubasa-Sempai they are Amu-Chan, Ikuto-Kun, Kukai-Kun, My new friends!"Mikan exclaimed while pointing at us respectively.

"Oh! Hajimemashite!"He said to us with a stupid, warm grin/smile rather like Kukai's. I guess they will be good friends.

"I have a feeling that we'll be good friends!"Kukai said as if on cue.

"Sure, we'll be!"Tsubasa-Sempai replied.

MIKAN'S POV

I took the others to uncle. The first move he made was to look at them up and down. Then stare and glare at each of them .Then he said:

"I hope you aren't as naughty as my niece here."

What the!? I'm not naughty! I replied by pouting nicely.

"Fine, Mikan. I hope you're not as _nice_ as _little _Mikan here.

AMU'S POV

He was definitely being sarcastic. Mikan must be really thick-skinned to not see that.

"Now you there, Bubblegum girl" he said. I could almost hear the others laughing. Kukai's face was purple. Ikuto had Chara changed with Yoru. Mikan's lips were twitching.

"H-hai!"I replied.

"Give me your name and age, then head through that door." He said.

"A-Amu Hinamori, age t-twelve, sir" I replied, stuttering like a fool. My 'cool and spicy' cover was surely blown off.

"Sensei, not sir." He said as I went through that door.

"Weapon creation... okay, special ability."

Next was Ikuto.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fifteen years. " He went through the door.

"Music power...and a Shugo Chara...Good, SA (Special ability) class" He could see Charas?!

"Kukai Sohma, thirteen years. "He too went through the door.

"Can manipulate one's mind to play sports... One Chara...Good, SA class"

"Y-you can see Charas?!" I burst open.

"Yes and even my _little niece_ here has those too." He said. Sarcastic-Sensei.

"Yeah, I do! Umi, Mizu, show yourself!"She said. A Chara with long, flowing hair same colour as Mikan's came from behind her. She wore a long, blue, trailing gown which came till her knees in the front but went way below her in the back. Brown eyes, pale skin and an angelic smile.

"Hajimashite, Minna-San. I am Umi, Mikan's Chara, born from the wish to be calm and composed at all the times."She said in a calm, soothing voice.

Then another Chara appeared. She had blue eyes and brown hair like Mikan's but in a single, high pony. She wore a black top with a silver sword embroidered in the front and a blue knife pleat skirt reaching her thighs. She wore silver boots which came till her knee.

"Hey there, everyone! I'm Mizu; Mikan's other Chara, born from her wish to protect those important to her! Nice ta meetcha'! "She said, rather announced suddenly a small blade came through the open window and almost hit Mikan on her cheek.

MIKAN'S POV

We looked out and who we saw was...

Me: Guess who's outside!

Mikan: Previous chap modified a bit

Tsubasa: R&R, guys!

Shun (Bakugan): Yeah!

Mikan: What'cha doin' here, lone wolf?

A hand pulls shun into laptop screen.

Alice's broken voice: Come back, Shun!

I love you all!

Love Midori(Kawaii)- Chan!


	6. Day 1! continued

Me: Love ya all!And also, unlike in the manga, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were the only people along with Noda to go to the past. No one else.

Mikan: Hai!

Me: Here's the story!

**MIKNA'S POV**

We looked out and who we saw was...

LUNA!

"Koizumi! What are you doing here?"Uncle asked.

"A-a blade flew p-past me and c-came into the w-window...D-did it hurt a-anyone?"She stuttered. She looked scared, but she was not and only I knew that. That two-faced snake, I hate her!

"Oh...very well. Now, run along."Uncle said.

"Okay. Now, as of your Alices, star units are;

Kukai Sohma: Two stars.

Amu Hinamori: Three stars.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Two stars."Uncle remarked.

"St-stars?"Amu asked.

"Star levels determine your pocket money, dorms and ranks. It is determined by your Alice, behaviour and marks in exams. I'm a special star!"I explained.

"O-oh. I see."Amu said.

"How come she's higher than us, her sempai's?" Kukai and Ikuto asked in unison.

"Her Alice is stronger than yours and she can control it well, I think."Uncle said.

**AMU'S POV**

"Sen~sei! Here are the phones you wanted 3~"A high-pitched voice said. I turned around and saw a mistress coming toward us. She was wearing a really frilly pink dress with rabbit ears on her head.

"Narumi-Sensei!" Mikan exclaimed. I, Kukai and Ikuto waited for an explanation.

"Oh-I forgot! This is Narumi-Sensei. He is a teacher in Gakuen Alice and he is my homeroom teacher and my un-related uncle-like person."Mikan said. SHE is a HE!? I mean HE's wearing a...GOWN?! I was freaking out completely when-

"Don't worry he's harmless"

It was Mikan. The others except Mikan and Narumi-Sensei were like'...WTF!? IT'S A MAN!?"

"Nikaidou Yuu. That's what I'll call him." Ikuto remarked.

"Anyways, these are your personal phones. You can call anyone inside the Gakuen. It won't accept or make calls to or from outside. You can customise these as per your wish using your pocket money." Mikan's uncle said."And call me Kazumi-Sensei."

"Nikaidou, what's with the rabbit theme?" Ikuto asked. Nikaidou. Veeerry fitting.

_Click!_ The light was switched off.

"E-eh?" I exclaimed. I felt arms wrap round my waist. Someone whispered 'stay where you are' into my ear. IKUTO!? I threw him off. THAT HENTAI BAKA NEKO!

_Slap! Bam! Boom! Crash! Ba-ba-ba-ba!_These sounds were heard in the still silence. The light came on. Narumi sensei was on the ground, footprints all over him and bleeding on the head. I totally freaked out. Kazumi-Sensei was in his place, emotionless.

"Good one, Uncle!"Mikan said.

"Amu is in your class, Kukai one class higher and Ikuto two. Now exchange your numbers." Kazumi said to Mikan. Mikan gave each of us her number. It was MS_4562_0. Mine was AH_1274_5, Ikuto IT_2017_2 and Kukai KS_2985_7

"I'll ask Tsubasa to handle Ikuto-Nyan!" Mikan said.

"Ikuto-Nyan? How'd you know?"Ikuto asked.

"I called you that as the night before we came here, you were playing your violin and had cat ears and tail. And Yoru." She replied.

"Yoru!? How'd you know?" He asked.

"I saw you mumbling to him about my uncle and you called him 'Yoru'."

"Hm?" It was Kazumi-Sensei.

"L-lets go g-g-guys!" Mikan stuttered nervously and rushed us out the door. Tsubasa was waiting outside.

"Ha! Mika-"he was cut short by Mikan.

"Tsubasa-Sempai! Take him to his class and help him around, please! He's two years above me!" She pleaded/ordered while handing him Ikuto.

**(REALLLY SHORT) TSUBASA'S POV**

She left me and that cat-ish boy in a trail of dust as a dried up plant blew across us. I took him to his class.

**KUKAI'S POV**

"Come on guys!"Mikan said pulling both me and Amu with her. As we were running along the playground, a blur of black, white and grey came toward Mikan. My first thought was to block it, but Mikan was quicker. Just a fraction of a second before it hit her face ,she held her hand up and stopped it.

"WHO THREW THE BALL?! ANSWER ME!" She yelled to the group of kids who were playing with it.

"U-u-u-u-s..."The group replied. They were ranging from six to thirteen.

"Oh...Ah! You-Chan!" She said calling out to a boy of about six years old. (Mikan-10, Youichi-3; Mikan-13, Youichi-6)He came to us.

"Here, guys!" She said when You-Chan was with us. She threw the ball into the air and then SHOOT! She kicked it. It went into orbit. She is one girl with mad skillz!

"You like soccer?" I asked her.

"Like? I looove all sports I know! I love athletics, gymnastics and all stuff that involves moving around!" She exclaimed.

"Woohoo! I could coach you in some! I was soccer captain in Seiyo!" I exclaimed.

**( SHORT) AMU'S POV**

I just walked behind those two as they went on and on and on and on and on about sports. Really, Kukai was looking and acting as her big brother. Mikan treated him as one. How cute!

Me: How was that?!

Mikan: I looove sports! And I don't wanna wait another two years for my sib.

Me: Actually, I'm Time skipping. Next time you're fifteen!

Natsume: Really? Fine then. Mikan, grow up quickly.

-~-Midori-Chan loooooves ya all!


	7. IMPORTANT!

**DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!DISCONTINUED!**

I am discontinuing this story as I have no idea for the future in this fan-fic AND I am using the plot for another one of my stories. You can use my initial ideas for your own fan-fic And reveiw mw about your story if you do.


End file.
